


Tonight is ours

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment Richard allowed himself to be selfish, to wish her with him here so he could take her to their rooms and make her escape those sweet quiet sounds when he pleasured her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight is ours

  
  


_Dear Anne,_

_our campaign is a farce…_

Anne didn’t know how many times she had read his letter.  For sure she already knew it by heart. She knew every word he’d written and every single time she’d read it she felt the same displeasing feeling at his words. She never thought that Richard would be able to feel like this towards his brother. Maybe towards George, for what he had done to her, but never towards Edward. She looked up as the children were running through the corridors and then she looked out of the window she was sitting by. If only she saw his face then maybe she could understand the words better.

Sighing, she folded up the letter and got up from her place, making her way to their rooms.

 

Richard looked at the play in front of him. He never understood why Edward needed to do this. He had Elizabeth, wasn’t she enough? Taking another sip out of his bottle he closed his eyes and shrugged as he heard the woman’s moans, which seemed to be half a moan, half a scream. Anne never did this. She was delicate and so was their love making. For a moment Richard allowed himself to be selfish, to wish her with him here so he could take her to their rooms and make her escape those sweet quiet sounds out of her mouth when he pleasured her. He longed for her touch, or better his back longed for her touch. She knew how to touch him, how to ease the ache in his troubled back he had since that accident he had in childhood while training in Middleham.

He opened his eyes again and looked up as he felt that his brother George was approaching him. “Our father would cry for shame if he could see us now.”, Richard let his mind speak.

 

“It’s the whore Elizabeth’s fault.”, George replied as he turned around to look at the whoring that was still going on.

“She’s been writing to him since we left, telling him not to fight.”, he added and turned again to look at his younger brother. “She has England’s high command, not Edward.”

Richard looked at his brother. He was right. It was all Elizabeth’s fault.

Taking another sip of his bottle he got up and left. He couldn’t stand being in the same room in this room anymore.

 

Weeks later  Anne found herself in a room with the queen and the other ladies as they were watching the children play.

Suddenly the door burst open and princess Elizabeth came in.

“Lady Mother!”, she said enthusiastically. “Father is back from the war.”

Everyone was looking up. On their faces was a joyful look. The queen got up and took her daughters to rush to her king. Anne remained still for a moment. She took in the feeling to know that Richard was finally back. Her Richard was back. Tonight, she didn’t need to lay alone in the big, cold bed. Tonight he would be by her side and hold her tightly onto his warm body.

Swallowing the upcoming brush on her cheeks and the light smile she followed the other ladies out of the room.

Just before she was at the entrance she turned around and almost ran to their rooms to get her cloak. She knew Richard hated it when she didn’t make sure to be warm.

 

When she finally was outside and climbing down the stars she saw Richard still sitting on his horse. He looked up and smiled as he noticed Anne coming to him. He wanted to jump off his horse and go to her, take her in his arms and kiss like there was no tomorrow, but he tried to stay still. He knew that it would make Anne uncomfortable to show such immense feelings in front of other people. He was so in deep thoughts about Anne that he didn’t noticed that she was already standing beside him.

“Richard.”, she said and Richard could hear the happiness in her tone.

He jumped off his horse and turned around, putting one arm around her waist he pulled her closer. When their lips finally touched it was with a bit more passion than he firstly intended but he couldn’t help it. He wanted Anne to know that she wouldn’t get much sleep tonight.

 

After they parted he noticed that Anne was wearing her cloak. That was also the reason she appeared so much later than Elizabeth and he was thankful for that.

He remembered the night when he proposed to her. It was cold outside, almost freezing with the snow coming down and she stood there, shaking and shivering, wearing the exact same dress she was wearing today.

When he finally tore his gaze away from her face he saw Edward with Elizabeth and was reminded again of the betrayal of his brother.

 

“He laughed.”, he started to say.

“He said that I was a fool for chivalry, then he stuck his own nose in the trough.”

 

He turned his head to look away. He certainly didn’t want to be seen like this by his wife. Anne was stroking his armour, knowing that he would not feel anything, but she wanted him to know that she was here for him. She would never betray him.

 

When he looked back again at her he smiled again and took her hand.

“Come. Let’s go inside.”

 

Hours later Anne was sitting in their bedchamber, looking in the mirror while her hair was being brushed. She had hoped that it would be Richard who would do it, since he loved it when Anne had her hair open and falling down on her back.

But she didn't see him since dinner ended. She felt again this displeasing feeling but was torn out of her thoughts when the lady put the hair brush on the table before her. In the same moment she heard the door opening and looked to her side to see Richard standing at the doorframe. She smiled at him and dismissed her lady.

When they were finally alone Anne slowly got up and looked to Richard who was still standing before the closed and bolted door. Slowly Richard started to walk towards her, opening his doublet and tossing it carelessly on the chair next to their bed.

A cold shiver started to run down Anne’s back. Not because she was afraid but of anticipation for what was to come. She looked him in the eyes as he continued to walk towards her, releasing his short from his breeches after he got rid of his boots.

Anne felt like she was brought back in time, back to their wedding night. The night when everything changed for her. She never really understood why some women found pleasure in lying with men but with Richard she got it. She would never forget how gentle he was, how he touched her and hold her close. The fact that he gave her the control was still shocking Anne, but she loved him even more for this.

Richard was watching the emotions on Anne’s face. He could clearly see where her thoughts went and he smiled and the images of the wedding night filled his mind.

Since they got married they’d made love many times. Each time was different and yet full of love, full of passion. He often wondered how he could feel always more love towards his wife but he guessed that this was how true love really worked.

Gently he brushed some strains of Anne’s hair behind her back. He adored her hair, the way they surrounded her petite form. Richard could tell that she was nervous and it made him chuckle. After all this time and nights they’d spend together she was still nervous. Slowly he bend his head down, taking her lips in a soft kiss. When he felt Anne’s hand moving under his shirt to caress his torso he groaned and deepened the kiss.

When Anne felt Richard’s tongue brushing hers she knew that she was lost. It wasn’t something new for her since it happened every time they did this. Sometimes she wondered if it was some kind of magic that by only one passionate kiss he had her like a wanton. Her right hand was caressing his hard muscles on his chest while the other was tangled in his curls.

Richard’s lips started to kiss his way down her neck to her shoulder, his fingers playing with the shoulder straps of her nightgown. He slowly brushed them aside, around her shoulders as he stopped caressing her neck with kisses. He looked at her as the nightgown came down her body and rested around her feet.

He took a moment to take in the sight of his wife’s body. For him, she was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. Her breasts were just the right size, her tender, slim waist followed by her seductive hips.

Richard saw Anne’s chest rise and fall of the heated breathing. He took her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her again, deeply and passionately before he broke himself away from her again to finally get rid of his shirt.

 

Embracing each other they made their way to their bed. Richard carefully placed Anne in the middle of it, bending over her for another passionate kiss.

Anne looked up as Richard got up again to undo his breeches. When he was finally standing naked in front of her she felt her breath caught at the sight of her perfect husband. No matter what they might say about him or about his looks for her he was perfect.

Richard laid down next to his wife, embracing her again, capturing her lips with his for another kiss, this time a more gentle and slower one. His left hand started to caress her body, starting at her arm, over to her breast and then to her waist over to her hip until it rested on her thigh.

With one easy move he rolled them both over so that Anne was straddling him.

While Anne straightened herself her fingers brushed again over his chest, elicting another groan from her husband's mouth.

She could feel his arousal pressing against her womanhood, asking for entrance which she would gladly offer. As much as she loved Richard who wanted to give her the control of their love making, today she needed something else. Tonight she needed Richard over her, feeling his muscles as she would ran her hands down his back.

 

“Richard…”, she started and bent down again, brushing her lips across his and he understood what she wanted, what she needed. He turned them over again, so that he was between her spread legs. He propped up on one of his hands, his eyes once again roaming over her body, followed by his free hand and then by his lips.

His mouth was around one of her perky breasts when his fingers started to caress her womanhood. He felt at home when he heard that quiet pleading tone that escaped her mouth, bringing his lips back to hers as he finally entered her with one, slow thrust. There was only the two of them, surrounded by their love for each other, filled with passion while they both rocked into their climax.

After their passionate love making Anne was lying in his arms, her head resting on his chest while his fingers were drawing circles on her shoulder.

 

“I never realized how much I missed you until now.”, she said and blushed by her own pertness.

Richard chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“You had no idea how much I missed you, my love.”, he replied and looked at her face when she popped up a bit.

“How is your back, my beloved?”, she asked and rested her hand on his chest but didn’t wait for his answer.

“Turn around so I can caress the sore muscles a bit.”, she said and got up completely, resting in a squatting position before him.

 

Richard wanted to contradict but he knew that Anne would not stop until she had what she wanted. When it came to this her Neville-part was showing so he just turned around and closed his eyes as he felt Anne caressing his troubled shoulder.

When she finished her caress massage she bent down and placed a light kiss on his shoulder, her fingers brushing over his freckles at his neck.

 

When her husband turned over again to face her she smiled at him and came back to lie in his arms placing a kiss on his chest. She would thank God every single day that he brought her Richard.

 

Richard’s mind was filled with love for his wife. Only love.

The betrayal of his brother long forgotten and once again he knew he was right. As long as he had his honour and Anne he was alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So my first smut in this fandom!  
> It was hard to write so please tell me what you think :)


End file.
